


Carpe Diem

by TooTiredToJoinTheRevolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, School Dances, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTiredToJoinTheRevolution/pseuds/TooTiredToJoinTheRevolution
Summary: Yule Ball. Harry Potter's date has justifiably fled to the dancefloor and Draco Malfoy can't seem to hold himself back.





	

The Patils had fled the sight, and they were now dancing happily with some Beuxbaton boys, with their light blue dress robes that seemed way too light for the cool air. Ron kept grumbling about something that Harry didn’t have the energy for. His eyes swept the room. In a corner Fred and Angelina were huddled up next to a metal bowl containing ice-blue flickering flames, probably to keep warm, whispering and giggling to each other. Not far from there George, Lee and a few other Gryffindors were sitting at a table sniggering about something. Ginny and Neville were standing, looking rather uncomfortable, at the far edge of the dancefloor, watching people dance, the crowd dotted in red as the Durmstrangs seemed to be having the most fun.  
The music had now slowed to a soft, romantic tune, sappy words pouring out of the huge cornucopia shaped speakers on either side of the stage.  
The Weird Sisters were lounging around on the stage, lazily playing the songs on strange instruments Harry had never seen. He had never been to a concert before, not even a muggle one, seeing as the Dursleys never were the kind of people who would enjoy them. Not that Harry had particularly enjoyed this one, but that was mostly because he had spent the whole time with Ron just sulking.  
People watching was all he could really do, so he watched Parvati gracefully fall into a buff bloke’s arms, not really caring that his date had been stolen. He was rather glad she had, if he was being honest. Seamus and Dean were standing close, heads together by one of the fireplaces on the side of the room, and Harry, with a frown, did not remember either of them having a date to the dance. Come to think of it, they had been in close proximity with each other for the whole duration of the Ball. Could it be…  
“He’s a git, isn’t he?” His thoughts had been interrupted by Ron, who must have said that for the fifth time, glaring at a smiling and a little flustered Victor Krum on the dance floor, Hermione draped over him, her face glowing with enjoyment.  
“Oh bloody hell Ron, leave them be” snapped Harry, ignoring his friends bewildered expression. Ron however, seemed way too tired to snap back, so they sat there in a tense silence. 

 

Meanwhile Draco stood alone at the far side of the Hall, right by the door, craving the still solitude of the Slytherin Common Room, as he studied the sight through his glass. Pansy had gone to get them more drinks, but she hadn’t returned, and Draco assumed she was off somewhere snogging Yuri Javinksi, a Durmstrang who had not been able to take his eyes off her since the beginning of the school year. He had sent Crabbe and Goyle away as they had been hanging around him the whole time, not knowing quite what to do, and Blaise was waltzing around with a very pretty Ravenclaw girl. As he lazily eyed the Hall he noticed Potter’s annoyingly messy hair, and he was sitting next to Weasley, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Despite the pitiful state of his hair, Draco thought, he was looking quite handsome in his black dress robes. Trust him to choose his own clothes and he ends up dressing like a homeless muggle, but under the strict Yule Ball dress code, he looked rather nice.  
Earlier in the evening he had looked at him and had voiced to Pansy his desire to dance with him, to which she had replied, exasperated “Carpe Diem Draco, Carpe fucking Diem”. She always gave him advice like that, and he would never listen to her, but maybe it was time. Suddenly taken over by a suffocating surge of courage he looked around, downed the drink in his hand, slammed the glass on the nearest table, and walked straight towards Potter, with wild determination. 

“Potter”. Even though Draco had addressed him as if initiating a normal conversation, the minute the word left his lips the two Gryffindors wipped their heads around, scowling at the blond boy standing in front of them with looks that showed that they were ready to fight. Draco, who had been extremely confident about what he was about to ask, hesitated a little under Potter’s glare.  
“Piss off, Malfoy!“ began Ron “You…”  
Carpe Diem. Draco took a deep breath, the cruel and icy fist of anxiety wrapped its claws around his stomach as he held his hand out to Potter, his head bowing slightly in curtesy.  
“This is the last waltz.” He said with his eyes trained on Potter, interrupting a now spluttering Weasley. “May I have this dance?”  
The weasel looked completely aghast.  
But Draco’s gaze was fixed solely on the boy in front of him. The sight was wonderful. Potter to be feeling a flurry of emotions all at once. His head was tilted ever so slightly in confusion, his mouth hung stupidly open in awe and Draco swore he could see suspicion flicker behind those idiotic round spectacles of his.  
“Have you lost your bloody mind?! That's just fucking... ” Weasley had begun, but Draco had grown tired of his voice, so he nudged his hand forward… and amazingly, Harry took it.  
The redhead next to them looked like he had just swallowed a bludger, and it was somehow thrashing around in his stomach, causing him to splutter more nonsense. Of course there was suddenly a lot of thrashing in Draco’s stomach as well, but that was probably the swarm of butterflies that had settled in his stomach. 

Harry was still quite unsure as to why he was now dancing with Draco Malfoy leading him. He was vaguely aware of all the sudden stares and whispers around them, but, suprisingly, he could not bring himself to care. He had not stopped to properly appreciate how becoming elegance looked on Malfoy. He had removed his jacket, leaving a very slightly see-through white shirt, through which one could make out the vague outline of his muscles, while his tie was tied loosely around his collar, as he probably must have loosened it during the dance. His hair, a few snowy locks fallen slightly out of the shape he had styled it into, now dropped in front of his left eye, and Harry had a sudden urge to push it back. He resisted.  
“Like what you see?” said Malfoy –Draco- slwoly, a smirk forming on his rosy lips.  
“Prehaps” replied Harry, not really knowing how to otherwise respond to that. Malfoy was actually flirting? What was happening to the world? Probably it was a prank, and now Malfoy was going to mock him as soon as the dance was over. Still, he did seem quite sincere.  
“I’ve dreamt about this for a long time” Malfoy spoke after a short pause, breaking briefly eye contact to glance toward Ron.  
“What? About me heavily treading on your feet or seeing Ron’s face while I do?” answered Harry, watching blankly as Ron seemingly had a stroke in his seat.  
“Both, honestly.” smiled Malfoy, a rare, surprisingly sincere smile. His hand felt cold in his, but somehow it fit perfectly, and his whole body emanated a warm, calming aura that made Harry almost sleepy as they danced on to a never-ending song.  
“Draco… What exactly are you doing?” pressed Harry suddenly, almost panicking at the improbable situation, as if realising in that moment exactly what was happening. Draco, attempting to calm him, absently ran his thumb along Harry’s hand, making his breath hitch.  
“Nothing.” he whispered, leaning closer to Harry, his lips brushing against his cheek, making his heart flutter.  
“Just catching the moment”.

§ the end §

**Author's Note:**

> Completely and utterly based on the beautiful fanart by AnastasiaMantihora on DeviantArt:  
> http://anastasiamantihora.deviantart.com/art/Carpe-Diem-360385850
> 
> so, the words are mine, but this oneshot belongs to her. Hope you like. Will I ever write something longer than 2000 words? who knows. stay tuned to find out.
> 
> (not betaed. my beta is having fun at a twenty one pilots concert. and i'm at home procrastinating on homework at 11:30pm)


End file.
